


Another Day, Another Dog

by EmmaVakarian_Theirin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, doggy feels, i always name the dog 'garrus' too, prompt, shakarian references because why not :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaVakarian_Theirin/pseuds/EmmaVakarian_Theirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Alistair and Audra get another mabari’, a prompt from the amazing zendelai!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day, Another Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zendelai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zendelai/gifts).



> Also posted on tumblr: http://emmavakarian-theirin.tumblr.com/post/143491591698/zendelai-gave-me-a-prompt-forever-ago-about

Alistair paced back and forth in the room he and Audra had hired at an inn they had passed, which took days to travel to from any Grey Warden outpost. He just about had to go into hiding when he discovered just how disapproving Warden-Commander Clarel was of his protest.

Although infuriated at the Order, to put it mildly, Audra did not hesitate to aid Alistair however she could, supporting him fully. But the tension of it all was getting to her. She sat on the edge of the bed, hunched over with her head in her hands, rubbing at her temple.

“I was thinking…” Alistair breaks the silence that had gotten too much to bare. They had been _discussing_ their plans to tackle both Corypheus and the cure to the darkspawn taint for days, and as each day passed, fewer words were exchanged between them. How could they have come to this?

“Alistair, please, we’ve been through this enough.” Audra sighs, weariness in her voice. She didn’t want to be so far apart anymore than Alistair did, but that didn’t make anything easier. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore, I truly don’t.”

“It’s not.. particularly what you’re thinking. But I was thinking that.. maybe..” He fumbles with his fingers, thinking what his about to say could go one way it another. “..We could get another warhound.”

Her body stills at his suggestion. “Another mabari…” It had hardly been a year since Garrus died, and she was far from over it. It happened to be one evening when Alistair was posted to a different location to hers due to rumours of darkspawn sightings. He had been killed during a random attack whilst she was off duty, and she’s never stopped blaming herself for it. If she hadn’t taken his eyes off him for a moment, if she hadn’t–

“I mean, that way nothing could get out about whatever you find, you won’t exactly be alone, and more importantly,” He stops in his tracks and turns towards her. “It would keep you safe.”

She raises her head and looks up at him. She never thought she’d hear him suggest something like this. Dogs were never his thing. Garrus had become a bit of an exception in the years since the Blight, they both got along fine, but their relationship wasn’t anything like what she had with Garrus. “But.. you’ve never really wanted a dog.”

“This is different. Back then was different. Frankly, I don’t mind. Obviously Garrus grew on me, and he meant a lot to you and he’ll never be replaced, but..”

She rises from the bed, but doesn’t move anywhere. “But what about you?” She asked, worry in her voice as her brow crinkles.

“Just knowing you’re not alone is enough for me.” He tells her with what he hopes is a comforting smile. “I know you can protect yourself, without a doubt, but..”

“Alistair..” She doesn’t want him to worry, and she especially doesn’t want him to do something he’s not entirely in favour of just for her. Although it wouldn’t be the first time–

She starts to approach him, wanting to be closer. “You don’t have to do this for me, I’ll be fine.”

“Audra, sweetie.. love of my life, indulge your crazy boyfriend. I need to know you’re safe.” He pleads, cupping her cheek tenderly and gently caressing it.

His hand is warm and welcoming as she closes her eyes and leans into it, despite how calloused it is. Maybe he had a point. “…I guess we need to go try and get one imprinted now then, if we can.” She responds, opening her eyes to look up at him.

He is relieved to have finally come to a solution that at least one of them can deal with. Part of him feels bad, bringing another dog into her life while the memory of her last still hurts her, but he knows it will be better this way. “Worth a shot.” He pulls her into an embrace, her head tucked in to his neck.

She holds onto him tightly, never wanting to let go. “Just.. don’t be a hero.”

“That’s _your_ job.” He jokes, nuzzling the top of her head.

“I’m tired of being a hero, love.” She complains, voice slightly muffled as she presses her face into him.

He knows she loves him, but hearing it again after so much debating warms his heart. “Well I guess that’s fair.” He laughs.

“Promise me.” She tells him, tilting her head up to him, eyes pleading.

And he does with a kiss on her forehead. “I promise I’ll come back to you. Always.”

She feels a weight lift from her shoulders at his words. That’s all she could want. “Forever.”


End file.
